Animal Species/Strong World
The animals on Merveille were changed by eating a plant called IQ. Shiki, in his attempt to take over the world and destroy East Blue, had Dr. Indigo create an army of violent animals with the drug SIQ. Many of these animals are introduced in the tenth movie, appearing on the floating island of Merville.One Piece Anime - Movie 10, Shiki's mutant animal army appears. Animals Land Gator The is an enormous alligator with a flattened body. Its flat headed design slightly resembles that of a Japanese mythological monster called a Waniguchi. One was seen chasing Luffy through a forest, but it was defeated by a Mori Dako. Mori Dako The is a large land-dwelling octopus. The Mori Dako was first seen in One Piece Film: Strong World. They attack prey by restraining them with some of their tenticles and beating them with the rest of their tenticles that are curled into fist-like shapes. It quickly disposed of a Land Gator that was chasing Luffy. It attacked Luffy but was soon defeated by a Don Kamakiriri. Luffy was seen eating a part of its tentacle after it was defeated. After the islands fell to the sea, it was seen greeting Billy waving its cut tentacles. It makes an appearance in the cover of Chapter 590, along with Jinbe and Dracule Mihawk. Don Kamakiriri The resembles a giant praying mantis, and always seems to be angry. Its arm scythes are capable of cutting through solid stone with ease. It was first seen when it quickly defeated a Mori Dako that was chasing Luffy. However, the Don Kamakiriri was soon defeated by a Terror Guma. "Kamakiri" means mantis. Terror Guma The , also known as the , is a black bear with white stripes on its body and long arms. The most notable features of the Terror Guma are its massive and powerful arms and its cute face. They defeat prey by grabbing them with their long arms and smashing them headfirst in the ground over their own head in a suples-like manner. It defeated a Don Kamakiriri before turning on Luffy, but was defeated. After the island fell on the sea, it was seen greeting Billy. Guma comes from the Japanese word Kuma くま/熊. The Terror Guma also resembles a gibbon, called in Japanese. Guntai Ari The are a group of soldier-like ants. They resemble "army ants".They act in a group, using superior numbers to attack large prey. When they find prey, they will reduce it to bones in an instant. However, they have no interest in the bones, much to the anger of Brook. They attempted to attack Brook, Nico Robin and Franky, but they were distracted by a Baku Zame, which they ate. They tried to attack the pirates again, but were defeated by Brook. Baku Zame The is a shark with an elongated body, like a snake. It is green with six pectoral fins, three sets of gills, and two dorsal fins. It attacked Franky, Robin and Brook, but was eaten by Guntai Ari. Screen Buffalo The is a giant carnivorous buffalo with a giant beard. It attacks prey by closing in using the snow as camoflage. Jura Chou The is a bird that resembles an archaeopteryx. Its body is green, while the feathers on its wings are multicolored. Its head is black, and does not seem to have flesh or feathers. When the animals from Merveille were summoned to the main island, one is seen invading Shiki's palace. Later, another one tried eat Luffy and Billy as they fought Shiki. After the island fell on the sea, it was seen greeting Billy as they both fly past by after the credits in the DVD. Billy is a giant electricity producing bird from the tenth One Piece movie. He was originally a creation of Dr. Indigo, but he aided Luffy in fighting against Shiki in the air. Kaen Kabuto The is a giant black beetle. It has pink fur around its body, and four horns. It is capable of breathing fire. It attempted to attack Sanji and Usopp, but was defeated. Boss resembles a Kaen Kabuto. Shimatori The is a strong four-winged rooster-like animal. Its name comes from the Japanese words "shima" (島) which means island, and "tori" (鶏) which means chicken. One was seen attacking Usopp and Sanji, but was defeated by the latter. Another one was seen when the animals from Merveille are summoned to the main island. Giragon The Giragon (ジラゴン Jiragon) is a green giraffe with black hair on its neck and a long flexible neck. Its name is a combination of "giraffe" and "dragon" since it has a long dragon-like neck. It was seen chasing Usopp and Sanji. Oh Imomushi The is a giant caterpillar seen chasing Sanji and Usopp on an island on Merville; it fell off the island while chasing them. Toramata The is a large blue six-legged tiger with two tails and long teeth like a saber-toothed tiger. Its design and name is a reference to the Japanese mythological monster , which translates the Toramata's name to "Forked Tiger" (虎又). Its coloring appear to be based on the cryptid Maltese tiger. It was sleeping in a tree, but was awakened by Sanji and Usopp before they defeated it. Cowball The is a small bull-like animal. Its skin, fur and eyes are red, while its horns are pink. Even though it is small, its body is very large in comparison to its hooves. It attacks by launching itself at a target. A number of Cowballs tried to attack Sanji and Usopp; though they weren't defeated, they broke the ground below the pirates, making them fall. Dasoku The , also known as a is a cross between a snake and a centipede. means superfluity. If separated, it literally means . It was seen being attacked by an Ettousaurus. Ettousaurus The is a dinosaur-like animal that lives in snowy places. Its main color is cyan, with some black spots. It has white fur over its back, tail, around its head and under its mouth, and large antlers. It was seen attacking a Dasoku, and then trying to attack a little girl, but it was defeated by Zoro. Two other Ettosaurus are seen running to the main island of Merveille. Mammoth Dense The is a giant mammoth with large tusks and six feet. One was used by Roronoa Zoro and Tony Tony Chopper to travel around a winter island in Merveille. Another one was seen attacking the village in Merveille with other animals. Oh Umi Gappa The is a giant water bug-like animal. The name may come from the kappa, a Japanese mythological water animal. Maou Game The is a giant turtle. One was seen in a flooded volcano in Merveille trying to eat Nami and Billy, but it and the other animals in the lake was defeated when Billy used his electric powers in the water. Another one was seen amongst the animals from Merveille that were summoned to the main island. It was seen invading Shiki's palace after the Daft Green trees were blown up. Gyoriiza The is a giant fish. King Umi Mukade The is a water dwelling centipede. It was in a flooded volcano in an island of Merveille. It tried to eat Nami and Billy, but it was defeated along with other animals when Billy used his electric powers in the water. Black Brothers The are three scorpion brothers, each with a different appearance. is the eldest son of the three brothers, and is dark red in appearance. The second son has sharp pincers and stringer, and is dark purple. The third son has two stingers on his tail, and is green. Big Sasori's name comes from the Japanese word, , which means "scorpion". Fat Lion The is a bloated lion with a spiky mane reaching the end of his back. His legs are small compared to his body. The Fat Lion is first seen in Volume 0 on the island of Merveille. He was later seen chasing the Black Brothers and Luffy, before he and the scorpions were defeated by Billy. Zarley Davidson The is a vehicle designed and produced by Franky, after he modified the base animal that Indigo created. Though the handlebars may appear to be only for show, they are actually the animal's antennae tied together by rope. The brakes are controlled through these handles. The name "Zarley Davidson" is a play on the Japanese word Zarigani ''(ザリガニ), which means crayfish, and the motorcycle company Harley Davidson. In the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Crawley Davidson'. Boxer Penguin The is a large penguin with tall legs and a large beak. It uses mainly punches to fight. It resembles a cross between a Great Auk and a Magellanic Penguin. Red Fang The is a zebra which looks like a large cat. Big Tree The is an insect that greatly resembles a tree. The Big Tree is based on the Phasmatodea, commonly known as the "stick insect". While the Phasmatodea resembles small twigs and branches, the Big Tree imitates an entire tree, as it is even able to stick part of his body inside the ground to imitates roots. It appeared when the animals from the archipelago are summoned to the main island. When the Daft Green trees around Shiki's palace were blown up, Big Tree and many other animals invaded the palace. Later, a Big Tree was defeated by Sanji and Brook. Tsujigiri Itachi The is a giant weasel that carries a handmade scythe, made from a leaf that comes from a plant called a , a plant which also grows in Level 1 of Impel Down. It was seen when the animals from Merveille are summoned to the main island. The word "tsujigiri" literally means crossroad killing, which refers to the practice in the Edo period of Japan in which bushi would kill a random bystander in order to test out a new sword. It would later refer to other needless killings committed by the bushi, and was considered socially acceptable for a time. The theme of the Tsujiri Itachi comes from the Japanese folklore monster known as the . It would travel through fierce winds and cut people with its sickle shaped claws. Meteor Ibex The is a animal that resembles an ibex with large horns. Its body is white with black stripes, similar to a zebras. Three Meteor Ibex were seen when animals attacked the village in Merveille, running and jumping off a cliff. They landed on their feet and continued to the village. Later, one was seen breaking the walls of Shiki's castle. Kung-Fu Dot The is a spotted frog that fights using kung fu. Its hands have four fingers and is non-webbed, but its feet have five toes and is webbed. Its Japanese name is backwards for . It was seen when the animals from Merveille were summoned to the main island. Rakuda The , is a bison-like animal with camel-like humps. Spider Tank The is a giant spider with the force of a tank. It appeared after the animals from Merveille invaded Shiki's palace. One Spider Tank was seen attacking a few Golden Lion Pirates. Shogun Jishi The is a giant lion. It was seen when the animals from Merveille invaded Shiki's palace after the Daft Green trees were destroyed. Its appearance somewhat resembles the guardian lions found in some Asian cultures. Kill Rabi The is a wolf-rabbit hybrid animal. It was seen for the first time attacking the village in Merveille. Another one was later seen in Shiki's palace after being defeated by Sanji and Brook. Groggysaurus The is a giant animal that resembles a dinosaur. Its main color is gray, with some red stripes. It has white fur above and below its head and neck. Its neck is always curved, and its tongue stays out of its mouth. It appeared for the first time attacking the village in Merveille with other animals. Batta GT-7000 The is a vehicle designed and produced by Franky, using a animal created by Indigo as a base. Like the Zarley Davidson, the Batta GT-7000 handlebars are actually the animal's antennae tied by rope to control the brakes and movement. It was seen taking Franky, Robin and Brook to the destroyed village in Merveille. Sazae Kanchou The is a animal that resembles a hermit crab. Erimakitokageps The is a giant purple colored lizard with a dinosaur-like appearance. It can easily break stone walls, and it seems to have very resistant horns. Its name comes from , referring to its frill. It appeared for the first time when the animal from Merveille were summoned to the main island. It was seen running toward Shiki's palace, and breaking through the wall. Hippo Iron The is a pink hippo with a long tail, spots, long fangs and a pig-like snout. Seiuchi Mountain The , is a giant walrus with a blue and cyan color pattern. Missile The is a red rhinoceros-like animal. Its name comes from the word sai (ミ'サイ'ル), meaning rhino. Death Risu The , is a squirrel-like animal. Del Kong The is a giant gorilla with brown fur. Its face and ears are violet, and it has protruding fangs. The front of its arms are larger than the back of it. It appeared for the first time when the animal from Merveille were summoned to the main island. Senbon Yari The is a large blue boar-like animal with spikes on its back. Golden Bat The is a golden bat-like animal with large red eyes. God Wind The is a black dragonfly-like animal with blue eyes. It wields a spear. Air Elephant The is a pink elephant-like animal that can use its ears to fly. It somewhat resembles the flying elephant Dumbo from the animated film of the same name, as well as the flying elephants from the novel Alice Through the Looking-Glass. Miyama Emperor The is a large black stag beetle with horizontal white stripes on its body. Joker The is a bee-like animal. Ikahula The is a giant squid-like animal. Its body is mostly yellow colored, with red stripeson its head. It uses dozens of tentacles to attack its enemies. The movement its tentacles make resemble hula dancing, hence the name. It first appeared in Chapter 0, as Shiki and Indigo watch their animals in Merveille. It later appeared when the animals from Merveille attacked Shiki's palace. An Ikahula was seen attacking allies of the Golden Lion Pirates. Hammer Isoginchaku The is a pink colored mollusk-like animal. It has mushroom-like tentacles coming from its head that can act as hammers. It appeared for the first time when the animals from Merveille attacked Shiki's palace. One chased after Franky, but when the Hammer Isoginchaku finally cornered him, Franky used his cannon to defeat it. Batch Fly The is a giant green fly. It has six limbs, red eyes and is almost always seen with an angry face. Using its uppermost limbs to produce friction, it can ignite its claws in order to attack. It was seen for the first time when the animals from Merveille were summoned to the main island. It later attacked Shiki's palace with the other animals. It was later defeated by Brook before it could strike back. Agehaguera The is a giant colorful butterfly, that is mostly always seen smiling. As it moves its wings, the Agehaguera releases toxic pollen that can weaken its enemies. The "Ageha" in its name literally means "swallowtail butterfly". It appeared when the animals from Merveille invaded Shiki's palace, but it was defeated by Nico Robin. Rock Panda The is a panda-like animal with red and blue star-like patches over its eyes and a purple coloration on its arms, ears, and legs. Monkey Trooper The is a monkey that fights with weapons. It appeared for the first time after the animals from Merveille were summoned to the main island, and invaded Shiki's palace. One was seen trying to fight Sanji with nunchuks, but was defeated with a single kick. Shirokage The is a white sloth-like animal. Blue Jack The is a whale-like animal. Kubinagaryu is a black plesiosaur-like animal, with a long neck and a dinosaur body. Boss is a uniquely large beetle from the Little East Blue Arc. He was originally a Kaen Kabuto, a creation of Dr. Indigo, but escaped . References Site Navigation Category:Animal Species Category:Golden Lion Pirates Category:Merveille Characters Category:Strong World Antagonists Category:Movie 10 Characters